


Cookies and Vampires

by havocthecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: Really silly fic. Mixups. Pointless fluff meant in fun.
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Kudos: 4





	Cookies and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is one from about 1997. I had a lot of time on my hands during second season.

Giles walked into the library, puzzling at the streamers and balloons. "Hello?" He looked around. No one was there. Sun was still streaming in through the windows, so it wasn't some sort of unusual vampire prank.

"Happy Bosses Day!" Giles jumped at the sound and whirled around, only to see Buffy holding a can of Silly String. A moment later he couldn't see anything at but a mound of pink goo. He sighed, long-suffering, and removed them, pulling out a fortunately unscathed handkerchief to clean the lenses with. Buffy and Xander stood in front of the door laughing, and Willow was dragging a somewhat irritable-looking Cordelia behind her.

"What?" Giles stuttered.

"Well, it's, like, National Bosses Day, and so we figured since you're the Watcher, it was close enough to a boss that we could celebrate," Buffy said.

"Any excuse for a party," Xander supplied, watching in amusement as Jenny Calendar snuck up behind Giles and stuck a party hat on his head, snapping the elastic around his chin.

"Ms. Calendar, please!" Giles rolled his eyes. It was a good thing he'd had a night of research planned; he'd never be able to wash all this... stuff... off.

"Rupert, we even got cookies." She pulled a box labeled "Mrs. Fields" from behind her back and set them down on the library's counter. Upon opening, however; it was discovered that the box was full of blood.

"Eeew," Cordelia said, gagging.

"I think we got the wrong order," Willow said, pointing at the "Spike" written on the side in large letters.

Meanwhile, in the unknown segment of Sunnydale where Spike and Drusilla lived, another party was being held.

"Miss Edith thought you should have something today, Spike, luv," said Drusilla, holding a box in front of her. "She picked this up all special from the store."

"Why, Dru," Spike said, a surprised look on his face. "You didn't have to do anything." He kissed her and took the box to open. "Cookies?"

Dru looked over at Miss Edith, sitting complacently in her spot at the tea table. "Miss Edith," she said. "Have you been playing pranks on us again? You'll not get tea today for that."


End file.
